Prisoners of the Darkness
by A.Brickman
Summary: Al and Kath want to leave their home and go to London hoping their dreams will come true. But could they know that the destiny will turn another way?.. Rated T because of author's unpredictability ;  *Caution! The first fic ever!*


**Today I'm ill and depressed Russian girl, so I didn't know what to do and...**

**Yes, I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!**

**I have written a chapter of MY Sweeney Todd fic! I hope you won't disappointed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, and nobody does. But I own Al and Kath, because they're parts of me and my crazy imagination! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Coming back

**Al's POV **

_God, I hate this summer._

_Yeah, I know that today is the second of June only. I also know that I passed my last examination just yesterday, but I have already hated this summer._

_No, it's not because of exams – I have passed it successfully (as ushally, by the way). I just hate everything around me. Bloody adolescent maximalism._

_I hate these absolutely identical days with identical people, events and even thoughts._

_I hate dumb films-about-sun-sea-and-sand, which are at EVERY TV-channel nowadays. God, they seemed to scoff me speaking of summer that could be mine._

_I hate this bloody computer, which has already become my only guardian, protecting me from evilness and unfairness of the world._

_I hate my friends, because they have come to some sort of camp named "Eagle" by the Black sea. Yes, I know that it's a bit selfish, but sometimes I get really angry at them, just because they are together and I'm alone._

_I hate my own brain, because after all time of my depression it hasn't learnt how to discipline my mind, avoiding irrelevant information._

_And most of all I hate hodge-podge, made of thoughts in my head, which makes me hate everything around me._

Mind seemed to dissolve in a mist of overwhelming hatred. So I just sat at a computer desk and hated. There was some music playing in my headphones, but I didn't hear that… Or I just didn't want to listen to. I hated everything and everyone, and my eyes and ears were covered with hatred, so there was nothing I can see, hear or feel anymore.

Nothing except the troublesome noise of received SMS, which has deeply made me come back into reality.

**Hey, Allie-girl! Hope I don't disturb you. We're having a good time in Eagle now! I have sooo much news for you, so call me back if you can, OK? ;) Kath**

Kath… My dear Kath… Does she mock at me? Of course, I know that Katherine Stephenson, my best friend ever, can do nothing bad to me, but the fact that she's in "Eagle" and I'm at home depressed me a lot.

**Sorry, Kathy, but I'm busy now. I'll phone you if I can. Al**

After sending a short reply to Kath, I threw my mobile phone on the floor, stood up and approached the window.

There was an ordinary June day outside. The sun, as ushally, was hidden behind the heavy lead-gray clouds, and muddy-green foliage of few trees mournfully rustled in the cold wind.

You'll probably say that it is not summer weather. Well, I guess that you have never been in our town…

I will not even hope that you ever heard about this tiny dirty town. I'll just tell you that it is in the east of Russia, and there are approximately 10 thousands kilometers between us and Moscow, the capital of our country. So let's call it "N town".

I have been living in N since the day I was born. But I have never stayed there for my summer holidays before – my grandmother took me to her house in a village every year. But this time everything was different – after Granny had died, her house was taken by her elder son, my father, whom I hadn't seen after my parents divorced. That's because now I'm in this dirty foggy hole…

**"**_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people, who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it…"_

Caught unawares, I jumped on my chair. Yeah, THAT was the best-suited description of my town… But these lines had finally driven me to the apathy, and I didn't want to listen anymore. I turned off the volume and feebly dropped his head on the desk. God, I have just realized, how I will spend these three months.

_I. Hate. This. Summer._

"Al? Al, honey, why are you striking on the table with your head?" The silent voice was suddenly heard by me. Turning back, I saw my mother, who was anxiously glancing at me.

"Well, it wouldn't be better, if there was a head of someone else, eh?" I replied in husky voice, "I'm fine, Mum, just a bit tired now," In fact, I wasn't lying at that moment - I felt really exhausted.

"Hey, darling, come to real life for a minute and listen to me. I have some news for you now!" – she said, trying to hide her broad grin.

"What's happened? Did Dimitri grow up, marry, and has he finally moved into the five-room apartment with his wife and three pretty babies?" Dimitri is my five-year brother, and I have to share my room with him for eternity, I guess.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Al, you're so funny!" Mum smiled, trying to make me do the same.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, especially if I'm depressed at all..." I replied dully. "So if Dimitri still lives in MY room, what do you want to tell me, by the way?"

But Mum didn't hurry to answer. She was intently looking around me from all sides.

"Oh, God… Al, my darling girl, now you're going to visit bathroom and brush yourself up, understand?"

"But Mum, would you just tell me and then…"

"No conversation before I recognize my pretty daughter, OK?" My mother was nice, but also really adamant, so I couldn't argue anymore.

"I hope that you're not kidding, Mum," I shouted after I had entered bathroom.

After seeing my reflection in the mirror I almost fell on the floor.

God, it was… creepy.

My skin wasn't just pale – it was deathly pale, and dark circles under my eyes were more visible. My hair was looking dirty and matted, as it had never been before. So, I looked like a zombie, not like a teenage girl, and, I guess, this creature of the darkness and depression will come into my worst nightmares.

Well, I did my best, so my Mum has finally seen somebody who was looking like her daughter.

"Tell me the news, Mum," I said, coming to the kitchen.

"Allie, I'm finally recognizing you…"

"Mum, tell it to me, please," I asked, looking in my mother's eyes.

"OK, honey, but try to jump not so highly, or our neighbors will not be as happy as you!" She mechanically smiled and sat on the table near me. "I know that you're sad because your friends have left you for this summer camp..."

"Eagle," I continued mechanically.

"Yeah, 'Eagle'... So I consulted with your father and..." Reminding of my father made me grimaced, but Mum didn't notice it. "On the fourteenth of July you will come to Moscow, and then you and your best friend Kathy will go to London!"

At that moment I wanted to cry, and laugh, and hug my darling Mother… There were too many feelings in my soul, and I wanted to share it with every living man, woman or child of the world – but I couldn't. So I was just smiling like a child who has taken the best Christmas present.

My dream came true; I was going to visit London with my friend and finally check my English skills…

And Mum was looking at me with pleasure, when she suddenly whispered:

_"My darling girl is coming back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, that was the first chapter of my first fic ever! And if you're still alive - please review and let me know is it as awful as I think :) Do not be shy and judge me - I don't like killing judges, my friends :D<strong>

**As you see, this chapter just introduced Al - one of the main characters of this story. :) I promise that Sweeney Todd's London will appear there in the third chapter. Be patient, because it's difficult for me to write in Russian and translate into English. ;) **

**P.S. I can't still believe that I HAVE DONE IT...**


End file.
